Strength
Strength is one of the six ability scores and the main attribute of warriors. A minimum natural of 15 or even 17 is required for fighter, ranger and also shadowdancer dual-class combinations. Effects Strength modifies a creature's THAC0 and the damage they deal with all melee weapons as well as for some slings and throwing weapons. It also determines weight capability and which equipment a character may wield, plus the ability to bash doors or chests, though not as effective as a thief's Open Locks skill. High strength will also give additional options in certain dialogs. Exceptional strength Except for halflings, all warriors get an "exceptional strength" bonus when having a strength of eighteen. This is shown as percentage behind the 18 and a slash, where "00" stands for 100%. The bonus is rolled together with the other scores during character generation and will not change when de- and increasing strength by adding or subtracting points repeatedly. Exceptional strength gives bonuses (not on top) beyond those for a non- or halfling-warrior's regular eighteen, within certain ranges; according rows in the table to the right are marked with a different color. The wizard spell Strength will set the non- and halfling-warriors' strength to 18/50, while adding 50% to an already present exceptional strength bonus, though not beyond 18/00. Bashing Bashing allows a strong character to open a locked door or chest by force-attacking it. Like a thief's Open Locks skill, bashing works on a threshold system: for being five points below the lock's difficulty, there is a chance of fifty percent to bash it successfully; if the value equals the lock's difficulty or is greater, success is guaranteed. However, even with a strength of 25, which can be achieved by e.g. turning into the Slayer, it will never surpass eighty percent. Also, it doesn't yield experience, as a thief might gain by picking the lock. Requirements for equipment The tables show values for the base versions of the items; enchanted or otherwise special variants of them may differ. | width="50%" | |} Score altering A permanent increase of strength may be acquired via following methods: *''Baldur's Gate: +1 by "reading" (consuming) the Manual of Gainful Exercise *Shadows of Amn: +2 by choosing the evil path during the Test of Wrath *Throne of Bhaal'' (only single-class warriors and dual-classed ones who are still below the level of their first class): +1 by drawing the "STAR" card from the Deck of Many Things *''Throne of Bhaal'': +1 by pressing the square button, then pulling the short and finally the medium lever of the machine of Lum the Mad Many spells and abilities, as well as potions and other items, grant temporary bonuses or penalties to strength; in case of wearable equipment often "permanent" in terms of "as long as being equipped." Spells and abilities ;Bonuses n Strength and Strength of One, as well as Mazzy's ability, set the score to a specific value, which may cause actually a reduction if it is actually higher than that value. ;Penalties Potions Potions temporarily set the score to a specific value, rather than applying a bonus or penalty. Except for the basic Potion of Strength, they all can only be used by warriors. Equipment Equipment may set strength to a specific value, possibly causing a reduction if it is actually higher than that; on the other hand, this protects from strength-draining effects. Category:Ability scores